


Breakfast in Bed

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2016 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Prompt 5: Sleeping<br/>Emma brings Regina breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

“This is a terrible idea,” Henry said flatly.

“Come on, it’s mother’s day,” Emma pointed out. “This is the stuff we’re supposed to do... Right?’

“I just make mom cards and stuff every year,” Henry said. “We did it in classes when I was younger, and mom always hung them up. She keeps them in a scrap book.”

Emma shook her head. “See, that’s super mom stuff. Maybe I should make my mom a card...”

“Well, she assigned our classes to do that, so maybe she’d like it,” Henry said dubiously. “Didn’t you pay for that dinner out for grandma and grandpa though?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Emma said. “It just seems kinda impersonal, you know?”

“So you’re giving the personal present to mom.”

“Right,” Emma said. She carefully flipped the pancake, smiling as it wasn’t as burned as the last one. Once it was finished it joined the somewhat unstable stack piling up on Regina’s plate. “Okay, so pancakes are almost done. You got the orange juice ready?”

“Yes,” Henry said. “And the utensils and the napkin. The coffee will be ready in a minute.”

“Okay, just got to finish the eggs then,” Emma said after pouring the last of the pancake batter in the pan. The scrambled eggs were looking a bit dry and seemed more rubbery than they should’ve, but after rejecting the last two batches she really didn’t have any time until Regina’s alarm would go off. After giving them one last experimental poke with her spoon she ladled them onto the plate.

“Ma, the pancakes,” Henry called.

Emma glanced over and cursed, putting the half emptied plate of eggs down before grabbing a spatula and flipping the pancakes, which had begun to smoke slightly. She sighed in relief when she saw they weren’t too burned.

“Eggs,” Henry sighed.

Emma grabbed the egg pan, cursing again when she saw that she had put it back on the hot stove, burning the scrambled eggs slightly. She carefully spooned out the edible parts and added them to the plate, before adding the last of the pancakes to it. Henry placed the coffee mug onto the tray while Emma fussed over the positioning of the plates.

“It’s ready,” Henry said, shooing Emma away. “Go take her breakfast.”

“Thanks, kid,” Emma said.

There was only one near accident on the stairs, as the tray kept Emma from seeing Henry’s tennis shoes, but she made it up without spilling more than a few drops of coffee. Unfortunately the bedroom door was harder to navigate, but eventually she managed, breathing a sigh of relief when she did.

Inside it was still dark, and Emma smiled as she walked over to the bed. Regina looked surprisingly like an angel as she lay on her back on the silk sheets, her eyes closed and breathing even. Emma grinned and leaned over her, giving the once evil queen a lingering kiss to wake her up.

“Emma?” Regina murmured groggily. “What’s going on?”

“Breakfast in bed,” Emma said. “Happy mother’s day.”

Regina raised an eyebrow before sitting up slowly, accepting the tray of food once she was comfortable. “Thank you, dear. You’re Henry’s mother too, you know.”

“I know,” Emma said. “Especially after New York. It’s just... you were his mom for a long time before I came into the picture. If anyone deserves today, it’s you.”

Regina looked touched, before leaning over and giving Emma a gentle kiss.

She would be a lot less pleased an hour later when she made it downstairs and saw the state of her kitchen.

 


End file.
